fnaf what if
by dotsuhollyleaf
Summary: What if the bite of 87 never happened? What is Chika was a guy? Foxy and mangle started dating? Find out! Now taking request!
1. Chapter 1

dotsu; hello everyone, this is a reaction comic. am here with the stars of five nights at freddy's. so, I have a how bunch of storys here, we are going to read them and at the end, see hiw everyone reacts. now before I begain I just want to mention I am about 40% dyeslexic, so please no nasty coments. lets begain.

_if bonnie was leader..._

bonnie walked though the pizzaria. keeping every one is line is a lot of work. expessally freddy and foxy, who are almost always fighting. As he got closer to the party room, Bonnie heard yelling. Two voices sounded from the room. One hoarse, and the other deep and clear. As he got nearer, the images of Freddy and foxy appeared.

" come on foxy, I don't need no bullshit!" A enraged Freddy yelled. " get back in your cove!"

As Bonnie walked into the room, foxy and Freddy turned to look at him. " Bonnie, tell Freddy I don't want his bullshit!" Foxy demanded, pointing at Freddy. FREDDY looked back at foxy and slapped him. Leaving a small red mark on foxy's cheek.

Foxy fell over. Bonnie looked at foxy, then at Freddy, then back at foxy." Foxy, go back to your cove, and Freddy, get in the back with Chika, the new guard is going to be here soon." Bonnie ordered.

After foxy and Freddy left, golden Freddy and marenenette walked in arguing." Stop it with the stupid chimpanzees, save then for the guard." Gold barked." Come on golddie, you love them!" Puppet master said smiling.

Bonnie put his head in his hands.

Dotsu: so...

Foxy: okay, we fight a lot but would never really harm one another.

FREDDY: sure, you just keeping thinking that Fox.

Bonnie: I hate taking control. That's puppet master's job if Freddy Isn't HERE

Dotsu:the correct name is shit- master. Since you keep killing me!

Foxy: you keep forgetting to wind up the music box Don't you.-_-

Dotsu: madye...

Gold: I like it, puppet master scares me.

Chika: the legendary Easter egg is scared of a regular animatronic. CD

Gold: sure.

Puppet master: good with me goldfish!


	2. bite of 87

Hi guys. This time AM going with a new approach. Instead of a reaction thing. I will just talk about stuff. So this one is _what if the bite of 87 never happened_

some people might answer " foxy wouldn't have been shut down". But you have to reach deeper. There is more stuff that likely might of happened. Foxy and Freddy would still like each other. Foxy would be performing. It would change the game a lot. Foxy would most likely attack like all the others. Meaning, the Curtin wouldn't be there, he wouldn't bang on the door, and would possibly be in better shape. Most likely, foxy would be in perfect shape in sted of terrible. Foxy might also sit in a different place. The blind spots on the camera could of been where his pirate ship is.

This might also effect the second game. On the newspapers, it said the pizzeria would be closing by the end of the year. This could be for any reason really. People might just not be going anymore so the pizzeria wouldn't be making any money. But, those who where at the bite, could of been trying to get it shut down and finally succeeded. So, if it never happened, the pizzeria would never be closed, so they wouldn't open the new restaurant. But, there is one flaw in this. They trying to fix the new animatronics. It is possible even if the pizzeria wasn't shut down, they might still had to make new animatronics after maybe 20,30 years.

So, some may be different some might not. You just have to remember to think. Okay end, it's like midnight, AM going to bed.


	3. two marionettes

_what if there were two marionettes_

_Okay, I won't ever go into much deft on this one. The only that would be different is I would of shot myself_


	4. chika as a guy

_what if chika was a guy?_

well, really nothing much would change. she would have a different name. but, the part I would be worryed about would be all that chikaXfoxy or chikaXbonnie crap. most likely a whole bunch of people would make the animatronics gay. as if we didn't havw enough of that already -_-.

sorry these are so short.=3


	5. what if golden freddy replaced freddy?

Hi everyone. Sorry I HAVEN'T BEEN WORKING ON THIS VERY MUCH. Noxy the rox requested I do this, so why not?!

what I if olden freedy replaced freddy in the second game. Okay noxy I know thats not exacly what you wante but this is what I thought you meant. Sorry.

Well, some of this is simple but it starts geting more complicated later on.

if goldy was to replace freddy in the second game, meaning toy freddy never excisted, then we would need some one else to be the easter egg right? well if scott where to make a stighty less amazing game then no, we don't need a amazing easter , scott has been know to make games as best he can. there for,at this point, we need a new easter egg. and now we have to make a new do we?

so, how about we take a already existing , who comes to mind if you ever here"we need some one dark, creepy, and lots of badstory!" I don't know about you guys, but I think of marionette.

okay, we have are easter egg.

now shit we need someone to be the peice of crap in a box. well, who has no meaning abulutly no meaning what so ever?

balloon boy.

it would most likely be better if scott did this in the beginning. then balloon boy might have a little meaning!

bye guys! and don't forget, I take request!


	6. read this

hi everyone! I need to talk about something very important! if you see a downloadable game for computer called five nights at freddys 3, do not,I repeat, do NOT download it! its a fake! most of the content was stolen!there is one charatcer who is really someones stolen oc! sugar the cat is really candy the cat! someones oc! I ask all of you to spread the word about this! but this on one of your storys, and join the scott cawton protectin army!


End file.
